Obsession
by little rosebud
Summary: What if Zagi realizes that his deepest wish is not Yuri's death but Yuri himself? What happens when Yuri falls in his hands with no one there and no one to save him? Zagi/Yuri, Yaoi.


(A/N) Hi everybody! Here is my first story on Tales of Vesperia, featuring Yuri Lowell and Zagi. I don't own them and I only use them for my own twisted mind. This story contains strong M/M contents, which means Yaoi. If you don't like it then it would be best for you to go back from where you came. Also, english is not my native language so I apologize if there are a few mistakes.

Summary: What if Zagi realizes that his deepest wish is not Yuri's death but Yuri himself? What happens when Yuri falls in his hands with no one there and no one to save him?

Now onward with the story! Good reading! ^^

* * *

"Yuri! Finally I found you!" screamed a voice a few meters behind Yuri.

The young man faced rapidly in the direction of the voice. He lifted his sword in time to block the vicious attack of the obsessive assassin.

"Zagi! You don't know when to give up, don't you?" seethed Yuri between his teeth.

He was beginning to become pissed off for always having to deal with the crazy psycho. Yuri had stayed behind his companions because he had the strong impression that someone or something was spying on them. He didn't want to put his friends in danger so he had asked them to go to Torim Harbor without him. He told them that he had something to take care of and that he would rejoin them after. Not long after Yuri was left alone, Zagi had emerged from the shadows, his face showing his eternal folly. Now this face was mere centimeters away from his own, their two blades shaking against each other. A sadistic smile spread across his face.

"You're not happy to see me, Yuri?! I was dying to see your face contorted in pain!"

Yuri pushed back Zagi's sword violently and moved back, wanting to create as much distance as possible between him and his opponent.

"You seem to become crazier each time I see you!" said the young man.

Zagi didn't respond. Instead, he chuckled and charged right at Yuri. He blocked skilfully Zagi's left blade, but he was unable to dodge the right one who cut his left arm. Yuri staggered back and his right hand compressed the wound. It wasn't deep, but Yuri noticed that it was bleeding profusely. Yuri frowned and lifted his sword, certain that the assassin would profit of his inattention to strike back at him once more. When he glanced in Zagi's direction, he was surprised to see him standing in the same spot, eying him like a predator his prey. Furious, Yuri decided to attack him first. He only took a step forward when his vision grew blurred. He lost his balance and fell on his knees. His wound began to burn painfully. Zagi chuckled darkly and approached Yuri. He gripped his chin and lifted it roughly, forcing Yuri to look him in the eye. Yuri tried to focus his vision on Zagi's face, but it was nothing more now than a blurry fog. He grinded his teeth and tried to lift his sword to strike the bastard who dared to touch him, but his muscles refused to obey him. Yuri could only clench his fists in anger.

"What did you do to me?" he managed to articulate weakly.

"Oh, simply a little concoction of mine that will assure me that you won't be able to escape me this time" answered the assassin with a demonic smile on his lips.

He lifted his sword in front of Yuri. The young man managed to discern that the blade was drenched in some green liquid.

_Poison!_, thought Yuri before he slowly fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

Yuri slowly opened his eyes. The ambient light hurt his eyes and it took him some time to adjust them to the light. His five senses seemed like they were on fire. When Yuri tried to move, all the muscles in his body cried in agony. A dull pain crossed his left arm and Yuri saw that a bandage was securely placed on his arm. So he got hurt, but how?Basically, Yuri felt like crap and his memories refused to come back to his mind.

He managed to lift himself painfully on his elbows to observe the room in which he was now. He grimaced in pain when his head protested against his actions. He got the impression that it was going to explode. Yuri moved some locks of hair that were blocking his view and let his eyes wander around the room. This place was unknown to him. The walls were made in bricks and the room only contained the bed on which he was lying and a drawer in one corner of the room. Yuri tried to remember in what manner he had come here but his mind was blank. He felt a surge of irritation growing in him. He hated losing control over a situation and the fact that he was now in some unknown room in his weakened state left a really bad taste in his mouth.

Yuri decided that he wouldn't stay in this room one more minute. He crawled to the edge of the bed, choosing to ignore the protestations of his sore body. He managed to put his feet on the ground and he put a hand on the wall for support. He lifted himself from the bed on shaky legs. For now, all was going according to plan. He began to move forward the iron door at the other side of the room, decided on leaving this place. However, Yuri wasn't able to go very far. He felt a hard object pulling against his right ankle. He lost his balance and he fell to the ground. The young man swore loudly against the pain that washed trough his whole body. He turned his head to see what had made him trip like that. Confusion painted his features when he saw that it was a metal ring surrounding his ankle and connected it to the foot of the bed by a heavy chain. _Wonderful_, _it seems like I'm a prisoner on top off all the rest..._, thought Yuri. He growled in irritation when he realized that he couldn't go anywhere. The only choice he had was to wait for his jailer – whoever it may be – to come visit him. Yuri sat back with difficulty on the bed. After all, if he had to wait he would rather do it on the bed than on the cold floor.

* * *

Yuri didn't have to wait for long. He lifted his head when he heard the sound of a key turning in the door lock. The door brutally opened and Zagi entered the room, his eternally sadistic smile plastered on his face. The memories took over Yuri when he saw his enemy. He remembered staying behind his friends, fighting with Zagi and that the bastard poisoned him. The poison made him lose consciousness and Zagi must have brought him here then... Yuri cast him a murderous glance. The assassin didn't even flinch. He closed the door behind him and started walking nonchalantly towards the bed.

"Finally, you're awake, Yuri! I've waited for so long; I was even beginning to think that you wouldn't ever wake up... "

Yuri was startled. There was something in Zagi's voice that made him almost believe that the assassin would have regretted his death and that confused him. From their first encounter, Zagi always desired his death, more than anything... Then...why? Millions of questions were pressing their way in his head, but Yuri wouldn't bring himself to ask them. The anger of being held against his will took over him.

"Stop playing with me, Zagi! Why didn't you kill me when you had the chance? I thought this was your deepest wish! " seethed Yuri with anger.

Zagi chuckled and Yuri stopped in his tracks, scowling. He didn't understand at all what was funny in the things he said. He threw a dark glance at the assassin who ignored it again.

"I thought about that a lot since our last encounter, Yuri... And I finally realized that it wasn't your death I wanted the most... " said Zagi in a deep voice that didn't resemble him at all.

The gleam that appeared in his eyes made Yuri shiver. Without even knowing why, Yuri felt panic threaten to engulf him. He really missed his sword right now. He was feeling more vulnerable than ever because of the state the poison had brought him to. He moved slightly back on the bed, wanting to create the most distance between him and his enemy. His movement didn't escape Zagi. He laughed again and moved slowly forward his prisoner. Yuri moved back again on the defensive. He forced himself to talk and keep the panic at bay.

"And this realisation has something to do with my capture? You found yourself a taste for torture or what? If that's the case then you will be disappointed because I have no intention of capitulating by pain! "

Zagi got to the bed and leaned over Yuri who was eying him with distrust. He was unable to decrypt Zagi's smile and that made him less and less at ease. The assassin took one of the long bangs of Yuri's hair and brought it to his lips. His glance dived into Yuri's who was rigid with stupor by his gesture.

"Now now, who said it was something as vulgar as that? Torturing you would have no interest for me and I wouldn't want to damage your beautiful skin like that... No, I thought you would have understood sooner, Yuri. What I desire most than anything... is you. "

The meaning of Zagi's words didn't take long before it sank in Yuri. His heart stopped for a second and fear got through his dark eyes. Panic overwhelmed him as the assassin stroked his cheek. Yuri wanted to move away but Zagi grabbed his wrists and kept him in place.

"Don't come near me!" threatened Yuri with all the composure he had left, although it was threatening to fall apart at every moment.

"And exactly how do you intend to stop me? We are all alone, you are my captive and your body doesn't respond to you like you would want it, thanks to the poison I injected into it... No, you will be mine tonight and I intend to make it so that it will not be the last either... " whispered Zagi seductively.

In a quick move, Zagi pushed Yuri back on the mattress. He was on top of him in a few seconds. Yuri struggled against Zagi with all his might but because of his weakened state he couldn't take the assassin off of him. A deep fear tore apart his insides.

"Let go of me! Don't touch me! " yelled the young men, trying to fight off the overwhelming panic.

Zagi leaned over Yuri and nibbled his ear, triggering shivers of fear.

"You can yell all you want; nobody will hear you in here! Nobody will come to get you back! " whispered Zagi.

Yuri knew that all too well, but he needed to believe that it was all a nightmare and that he would wake up soon surrounded by his friends. Yuri fought back against Zagi, but the mad man pressed the weight of his body onto Yuri and cut off his futile struggle with a harsh kiss. Yuri tried to protest but Zagi was still holding his wrists in a solid grip. His strength was abandoning him and he was unable to stop Zagi from slipping his tongue inside his mouth. Yuri held back his want to vomit as one of his worst enemies was abusing him. Zagi stopped the kiss and his mouth wandered over Yuri's neck, planting soft kisses on it.

"I've wanted you for so long... From this moment on, you will be mine, only mine! " whispered the assassin against his neck.

"You can always dream! You cannot obtain what you want using brute force! I will never belong to you! " Yuri spitted out his words with all the hate he could muster for the other man.

Zagi lifted his head and looked into the eyes of Yuri, gleaming with hate. He displayed a sadistic smile.

"I would not be so sure if I were you! Before the end of the night, I promise you that you will crave for me. Your body will desire all the pleasure I can give... You won't be able to picture you existence without me! "

"You're crazy! I will never... "

Yuri was cut off when Zagi suddenly attacked his neck and sucked hard on the junction of his neck and shoulder, intending to leave a mark. A violent shiver travelled down Yuri's spine. He froze when he realised it was a shiver of pleasure. Zagi chuckled darkly. He lifted Yuri's wrists above his head in one hand. With his free hand, he took out a sharp knife from his pocket. Yuri eyed the object with horror.

"Don't worry, I won't kill you. I just want to taste your blood... "

Without warning, Zagi slightly cut the side of Yuri's neck. Drips of blood flowed out of the wound. Zagi licked the trail of blood. He worked around the wound with his teeth and tongue, sucking and biting at it. Yuri grinded his teeth to stop the moan of pleasure that threatened to spill from his throat. He realized with horror that his body was slowly responding to Zagi's ministrations in spite of his aversion for the man. He felt a pang of self disgust wash over him. Zagi parted from his neck and lifted the knife again. He used it to cut up Yuri's shirt and slightly cut his skin in the meantime. He threw away what was left of his shirt. Yuri grimaced in pain as blood drip from the long gash. Zagi didn't waste time as he latched his mouth onto the wound.

"Your blood is so sweet... " whispered Zagi without stopping his treatment on Yuri's chest.

Yuri turned his head to the side to hide a blush from Zagi. He was ashamed of his weakness and of the effect Zagi had on him. And he was feeling even more vulnerable mow that he was naked up from his waist. Yuri was cut off of all thoughts when Zagi's mouth closed around his left nipple. Taken by surprise, Yuri couldn't stop the low moan of pleasure that escape his mouth. The sound didn't escape Zagi's ears. He smiled wickedly and stared at Yuri who avoided him rapidly but could not hide the blush that was gaining his cheeks. Zagi bit down and sucked on the nipple while his free hand pinched his right nipple. Shivers of pleasure ran down Yuri's spine and his back arched despite himself. All these feelings were new for him and a part of his mind wanted Zagi's touch, but another part of him, stronger than the other, recalled Yuri that he shouldn't let his enemy touch him intimately like this. This part of him pushed Yuri to protest again.

"S...Stop... " asked Yuri in a voice weaker than he would have liked.

Zagi laughed and stole Yuri's mouth for a second time. Yuri didn't have the strength to push him back anymore and so he let the assassin's tongue explore the cavern of his mouth, but he didn't respond. When Zagi withdrew, Yuri turned his head, ashamed of his weakness. Zagi took his chin in one hand and forced his face in his direction. Yuri's eyes met his. Their faces were an inch apart from one another and Yuri could feel the hot breath of Zagi on his lips.

"You want me to stop? I don't think you really mean it... " asked Zagi, amused.

To support his words, Zagi put his hand on Yuri's member and felt his erection through his pants. Yuri shivered from the touch. Zagi smiled widely and licked Yuri's earlobe, triggering another shiver to pass through him.

"Your body is betraying you, Yuri. He tells me that you desire the pleasure I am giving you... "

Yuri averted his eyes and bit his bottom lip nervously. He wanted to yell at Zagi that he would never desire anything to do with him and that he would prefer dying, but nothing he would say would make him stop. Anyway, he would be lying at himself. Zagi resumed his torture on Yuri's nipple. Yuri didn't even try to stop the moan that got out of his throat. He closed his eyes and let himself be drowned in the sweet sensations while Zagi was sucking on his nipple. After a few minutes, Zagi began to go down, planting butterfly kisses on the way.

It was only when Yuri felt Zagi's hands undoing his pants that his mind screamed him to stop Zagi. Yuri opened his eyes and panic overwhelmed him again. Zagi felt his tension and looked up, a mysterious smile on his lips. However, he didn't stop. Before Yuri could mutter a protest, Zagi had his pants open and removed them in one swift motion, as well as his underwear. Yuri blushed a deep red and rapidly closed his legs to hide himself from Zagi's gaze. The assassin chuckled gently in view of Yuri's desperate effort to hide himself. With his free hand, he spread open Yuri's legs and positioned himself in between them to stop him from closing them again. He let his eyes roam over the object of his desires. There was only one word that came to mind: perfection. His long and well defined legs, his alabaster skin, his elegant neck, his chiselled chest... All in Yuri was exuding elegance.

Zagi sought Yuri's glance, but he had closed his eyes and was lost in an internal conflict. A part of Yuri was telling him to beg Zagi to stop, but his other part desired the intimate touch of Zagi, desired to feel a man penetrate him for the first time. Lost in his conflict, Yuri jumped slightly when he felt Zagi's lips pressing against his own with a tenderness he never would have believed him capable of. This time when Zagi tempted him with his tongue, Yuri responded with his own without thinking. Zagi smiled and deepened the kiss, their tongues intermingling with each other. Yuri let a sigh of pleasure past his lips. During the kiss, Zagi released Yuri's wrists, convinced that he wouldn't try to push him back anymore. They broke the kiss, panting for air. Zagi placed his mouth near Yuri's ear.

"You have such a magnificent body, exactly like I always imagined in my dreams. I can barely wait to be buried in you. I will give you a pleasure such that you will become dependent of me... " whispered sensually the assassin.

Yuri shivered and blushed and even deeper red. Before he had the chance to say anything, Zagi had left his field of vision. One moment later, Yuri cried out in pleasure as Zagi's mouth closed around his erection. The part of Yuri that wanted to push Zagi away shut itself for good. Yuri submitted himself to Zagi, his body and soul. He was tired of fighting the inevitable. Yuri moaned in pleasure and buried his hands in the three-coloured hair of the assassin. Zagi was circling the head of his member with his tongue. Yuri arched his back under the pleasure, trying to have even more of this marvellous sensation around his erection. Zagi held back his hips to stop him from choking him, but he granted him his request. He sucked at his member, beginning to bob his head up and down. Yuri threw his head back, eyes closed, panting heavily under the pleasure. He began to tremble uncontrollably.

"Za...Zagi... " moaned Yuri, at the edge of his orgasm.

Hearing his name pronounced in such a way sent a shot of pleasure to his own erection. He groaned in contentment and the vibrations reverberated in Yuri's member, letting him attain his orgasm. Yuri cried in pleasure as the waves of ecstasy washed over him. He came into Zagi's mouth and the assassin swallowed all the liquid without spilling even one drop. While Yuri was trying to calm himself after his mind blowing pleasure, Zagi got out of his clothes, impatient to taste all of the man who haunted his days and his dreams. When Yuri calmed himself enough, Zagi crawled onto him and gave him a feverish kiss, letting Yuri taste himself on Zagi's lips. The assassin pressed his body down on Yuri's, letting him know of the extent of his desire. Yuri didn't saw Zagi get rid of his clothes when he was in the aftermath of his orgasm. Now he became aware of the nudity of the man who was dominating him and a new blush got to his cheeks. He knew what would be next and he was becoming nervous. His reaction wasn't oblivious to Zagi and he looked Yuri in the eye.

"Are you afraid?" he asked.

Yuri didn't respond but his eyes spoke in his stead. He wouldn't have been able to say anything as his throat was contracting painfully. Zagi caressed his cheek amorously. The gesture surprised Yuri. How could Zagi act so differently than before?

"Don't worry, I promised to give you pleasure and that's what I'm going to do. It will only be painful at the beginning. "

Yuri nodded. He watched as Zagi got off the bed and searched through the drawer. He came back with a small bottle in his hand. Yuri couldn't identify what it was in the dim light.

"What is that?" Yuri asked nervously.

"It's a lubricant to help with the penetration." Zagi answered simply.

Zagi poured its content on three of his fingers. He delicately pushed Yuri on his back once more and laid on him. He kissed him while his coated hand searched for his opening. When he found it, he circled it slowly before slipping a first finger inside. The foreign sensation made Yuri grimace. Zagi slipped a second finger inside Yuri and began stroking lightly. This time Yuri sensed a pang of pain. His discomfort showed on his face. Zagi, who was watching his face closely, buried his face in his neck and nibbled on the sensitive skin just under his ear. Yuri sighed and relaxed a little. Zagi slipped the third finger inside and Yuri moaned in pain. Zagi was shocked by the tightness of his lover. Yuri was having difficulty accepting his fingers. What would it be with his member? The assassin realized with pleasure that Yuri was surely a virgin. This would explain his nervousness. Zagi couldn't be happier. Yuri would be only his for all eternity. Nobody else would have him.

Zagi began to move his fingers inside the tight heat, stretching him for what was to come. Seeing that Yuri was still in pain, he searched for the bundle of nerves that would excite him. He knew that he had found it when Yuri gripped the sheets and let out a long moan, his head thrown back. Zagi smiled and hit Yuri's sweet spot again and again, enjoying Yuri's cries and moans of pleasure. He drew back his fingers when he deemed Yuri ready enough. Yuri groaned in displeasure when Zagi's fingers left him. Zagi made a move to raise himself from Yuri but he was surprised when Yuri circled his arms on his shoulders to keep him close. He didn't spoke, but his eyes betrayed his insecurity. Zagi smiled and kissed his forehead tenderly.

"Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere. I was just going to take the bottle of lubricant. "

Zagi gently dismantled Yuri's grip on his shoulders. He took the bottle of lubricant and poured it on his member. Yuri was watching him, worried, but his desire had the upper hand on his anxiety. Zagi came to lie back again on Yuri and was surprised when he saw Yuri spread open his legs to give him more space. The vision of Yuri offering himself to Zagi almost made him come right here. Yuri pulled him close and kissed him passionately. When they separated, Yuri whispered something that Zagi never would have thought hearing from him.

"Zagi, please... Take me... I want you inside me..."

Zagi complied happily. To have his Yuri desire him this bad was like a dream come true. He took Yuri's hand in his own and intertwined their fingers while he placed his erection at his lover's opening. He pushed inside Yuri gently. The young man grinded his teeth in pain, but Zagi didn't stop until he was fully buried in Yuri. He was leaved speechless at the incredible feeling of Yuri's muscles clenching around his member, of his tightness and the unbelievable heat. He had to restrain himself from moving right away. Yuri was in pain. He had the impression that his lower abdomen was on fire. He was holding back the tears that were threatening to fall. Zagi wiped them out and kissed him tenderly, whispering soothing words.

"Hush, my love... If you relax, the pain will subside and I swear that it will only be pleasurable after. "

Yuri clung on Zagi's words and tried to relax his body. Soon, the pain was just a low dull. Yuri now had the urgent need to feel Zagi moving inside him.

"Please... Move... " Yuri whispered in a voice barely audible, but Zagi heard him anyway.

He immediately obeyed. He gently withdrew from Yuri before slamming right back in the sweet heat of his lover. He created a slow rhythm, trying to find Yuri's prostate again. He plunged at a different angle and hit it dead on. Yuri let out a deep moan and arched his back. He lifted his legs and hooked them at Zagi's waist to give him a better access. His free hand came to rest on Zagi's shoulder for support while he started to respond to his lover's trusts with his own. Zagi speeded his trusts and he made certain to hit his sweet spot at each trust, enjoying Yuri's cries of pleasure that were becoming more and more loud.

"Zagi... " moaned Yuri.

He began to chant his name again and again, like a mantra. Zagi sucked and bit on his lover's neck, leaving another mark of his possession.

"You belong to me, the only one that will ever matter... " whispered Zagi, feeling the orgasm approaching.

His hand closed around Yuri's member, jerking him off at the same rhythm as his trusts. He looked at Yuri's face, intending to see what expression he would bore in the throes of passion. Zagi trust in Yuri with more force, hitting his prostate dead on and sending him over the edge. Yuri let out a long moan and arched his back, his head thrown back and crying out Zagi's name. His face contorted in pleasure and his muscles clenched tight around Zagi's member. It was too much for the assassin. Zagi followed him, moaning Yuri's name and shooting his seeds in his lover's body. He fell back on Yuri, drained of all energy. They laid there for a long time, both trying to regain their breath. Zagi managed to slip out of Yuri causing the young man to whine from the feeling of being empty again. Zagi laid back besides Yuri and scooped him in his arms. Yuri didn't protest. The assassin caressed his long black hair and Yuri lifted his head to look Zagi in the eye. Zagi saw incomprehension shining in the black pupils.

"You seem to have a question you want to ask of me." Zagi said in a sluggish voice.

"Why... why are you being so gentle with me? You seem... different... " Yuri hesitated.

He still didn't understand the reason behind Zagi's sudden gentleness. The Zagi he knew was cruel and had an insatiable thirst for blood and fighting... And yet when they were having sex, Zagi had been incredibly gentle, considerate and almost... loving. Even though he could have taken him by force, he hadn't... Zagi pressed his lips lightly to his own in a chaste kiss.

"I told you already, you are the only one that matters to me. You are my world, the only person I ever wanted. When I realized it, I knew I could never even dream of hurting you again. And I will never let you go... "

Yuri wanted to protest, but found out that he was too tired. He even surprised himself by thinking that maybe he didn't wanted to leave anymore. Zagi had been right. Yuri couldn't picture his life without him now. Not anymore. His whole body was screaming his need for Zagi. Yuri groaned in annoyance and buried his face in Zagi's shoulder. Not that he had any intention of telling him that soon. He preferred not letting him know too much that he was right. His eyelids were heavy with sleep. One of Zagi's arms circled his waist, pressing him possessively against his chest. Yuri smiled despite himself. They could always settle this situation tomorrow morning, even though Yuri knew that Zagi would never let him go. Oh well, he didn't care anymore. Setting aside his worries, Yuri let himself fall in a dreamless sleep.

* * *

The End. Hope you like it! Reviews always make me happy ^^ Thanks for reading it!


End file.
